1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable stand for visual display unit and more particularly to a stand in which the height of the visual display unit is adjustable.
2. The Prior Art
As described in the German Pat. No. 3036852, an adjustable height stand for visual display unit has a stationary base portion and a support for the visual display unit which is adjustable relative to the base portion by means of a gear. The gear is formed from a toothed rack arranged in a direction perpendicular to the support part, and a hand rotatable toothed wheel is arranged on the base portion. When the hand wheel is rotated, the support is moved relative to the base. A gas pressure spring is provided for compensation for the weight of the visual display unit, between the support and the base. The support also has a rotary plate in order to make possible rotation and inclination of the visual display unit.
It is desirable to improve the construction of the adjustable height stand particularly to reduce the cost of its construction, and to satisfy the standard requirements for height adjustability provided for in DIN 66234, part 6.